


Планирование

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: План Рэя уже включает в себя запас дорогущего виски, вагю в морозилке, дожидающийся своего часа трекер для слежки. Рэй размышляет, какие ещё пункты необходимо добавить.
Relationships: One-sided Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Планирование

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot) <3

Рэй проходит на кухню, ставит чайник и лишь после выполнения привычного ритуала возвращается в прихожую, чтобы оставить там куртку. В доме — пусто. 

«Не сегодня», — заключает Рэй, обойдя все комнаты. 

Впрочем, Флетчер не стал бы шариться по его дому, а благоразумно остался бы на первом этаже. Хотя уже то, что он решился проникнуть в дом Рэймонда Смита, указывало бы на отсутствие у него инстинкта самосохранения. 

А Флетчер решится, в этом Рэй уверен на все сто. Он слишком любит эффектные сцены и неожиданные появления, а ещё — покушаться на личное пространство Рэя. Намеренно ходить по грани, проверяя, как много ему позволено. Ужасно неловко, глупо, но действенно. 

На этот раз Рэй позволит ему больше. Ему придётся позволить, ведь Рэю нужно услышать слишком многое, усыпить бдительность, может даже выбить Флетчера из колеи так, чтобы он прокололся. Или хотя бы сказал больше, чем намеревался. 

План Рэя уже включает в себя запас дорогущего виски, вагю в морозилке, дожидающийся своего часа трекер для слежки. Рэй наливает себе чай, подхватывает чашку и направляется в гостиную, размышляя, какие ещё пункты необходимо добавить. 

Флетчер — хитрая мразь, всегда, всегда недвусмысленно намекающая на свой интерес. Рэю было бы наплевать, кого предпочитает в койке Флетчер, если бы только это знание не было так удобно использовать против него. Если бы только объектом интереса Флетчера не был он сам. 

Уже в гостиной Рэй ставит чашку на столик и снимает жилет. Расслабиться никак не получается: Рэй ждал Флетчера сегодня. И даже вчера. Ожидание нервирует и вместе с тем обостряет ощущения, словно он — хищник, поджидающий свою жертву. Жертва больше смахивает на стервятника. Рэя это ни капли не смущает, ведь другая добыча ему не нужна. 

Что ж, это хорошая возможность, чтобы подготовиться ко встрече ещё скрупулёзнее. У Рэя в голове давно уже составлен примерный план их беседы, который, конечно же, сразу пойдёт по пизде из-за живой фантазии Флетчера и его непредсказуемости. Зато канву его действий Рэй может просчитать точнее. 

Флетчер точно будет его касаться. 

Флетчер тактильный, он любит трогать — по крайней мере, он любит трогать Рэя, когда выпадает такая возможность. Однажды они столкнулись на частной вечеринке, из тех, куда вход только по приглашениям, но и не для высшего общества. Флетчер присосался к нему, как пиявка, и они даже провели вместе странный вечер, полный саркастичных комментариев, забавных историй и цепких пальцев Флетчера, то и дело придерживающих Рэя за локоть. 

Тогда Флетчера спасло лишь то, что Рэй был в благодушном настроении после удачной сделки. Сейчас же дела шли куда хуже, но Флетчер, конечно, не примет во внимание столь тонкие различия. Он точно попытается всё повторить. Или даже зайти дальше. 

Рэй представляет, как Флетчер коснётся его руки — невзначай, отбирая стакан с виски, или подавая какие-нибудь бумаги, которые точно притащит с собой. Рэй смотрит на свои пальцы: пожалуй, это он выдержит. Сжимает и разжимает кулак, представляя прикосновение Флетчера — вопреки неприязни, он знает, что у Флетчера твёрдые сухие пальцы и красивые руки. Пожалуй, это будет не так уж плохо. 

Рэй расстёгивает манжету левого рукава, смотрит на бледное запястье, испещренное дорожками вен. Флетчер может переступить черту, продлить контакт и скользнуть пальцами выше.

«Нет, так не пойдёт», — думает Рэй, и снова застёгивает пуговицы. Чай остывает. 

Рэй представляет прикосновение к плечу — полновесное, горячее даже сквозь тонкий хлопок. Флетчер может положить ему ладонь на плечо, как в пасть к тигру — и Рэю придётся постараться, чтобы не сломать ему руку (не откусить по локоть). Рэй разминает плечи, пытается расслабиться, на пробу дотягивается и хлопает себя по лопатке — да, Флетчер может и просто похлопать его, слабо, как-то насмешливо. С него станется.

Лучше уж первый вариант, решает Рэй и кивает самому себе. 

Рэй уверен, что Флетчер окажется изобретательнее. И неосторожнее, ведь Рэй планирует сделать для этого всё. Они точно будут сидеть за одним столом — не станет же Флетчер задевать Рэя ногами? Проводить носком ботинка по щиколотке, подниматься выше к голени, скользить по колену к бедру и… Нет, это слишком откровенно. Флетчер не осмелится, он ведь будет здесь по делу.

Рэй тяжело садится на диван, растирает бедро, которое отчего-то горит и чешется. Он растерянно ослабляет галстук. Видение Флетчера, сидящего напротив и нагло улыбающегося ему в лицо, уходит, стоит хорошенько проморгаться. 

Рэй облизывает губы. Следующее в списке — лицо. Может, шея. Рэй стаскивает с себя галстук и бросает его на столик, едва не попадая в забытую чашку. Он тупо смотрит на подрагивающую поверхность чая, которая успела взяться маслянистой плёнкой — нет, пить это он точно не станет. Чёртов Флетчер испортил ему даже вечерний чай. 

Рэй расстегивает три верхние пуговицы, растирает вспотевшую шею. Учащенный пульс он старается не замечать, как и смятение собственных мыслей. 

Он кусает губы, пытаясь вспомнить, на чём же остановился его воображаемый Флетчер. Подносит пальцы ко рту, сминает нижнюю губу, гладит каёмку зубов. Отняв руку, с удивлением обнаруживает на подушечках пальцев розовую, разбавленную слюной кровь. 

Дышать ровно становится всё сложнее. Рэй откидывается назад, укладывает голову на спинку дивана и зажмуривается. Считает до десяти, пытаясь вспомнить, под каким же номером должен идти этот пункт плана. 

Нет, ни под каким, понимает Рэй. Флетчер не станет действовать настолько открыто. Для них обоих это просто работа.

Просто шантаж.

Просто игра.

Да, это правильно. Рэй растерянно чешет заросшую щеку, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ему не удаётся: проработка плана оказалась слишком подробной. 

Может быть, Рэй даже жалеет, что Флетчер на такое не решится. Что это просто работа. 

«Может и так», — позволяет подумать себе Рэй, забираясь рукой в штаны. Этого Флетчер точно никогда с ним не сделает, ведь не сможет даже представить, что Рэй ему такое позволит.

«А я бы…» — думает Рэй, окончательно себя отпуская. 

Все планы он откладывает на потом.


End file.
